


Blind Dates

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry are set up on a blind date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

            “Just because I like guys doesn’t mean I like _every_ guy,” Zayn complained. “I don’t want to go on a blind date.”

            “Well, you’re gonna, okay?” Liam said. “I promised my friend Niall that you would go.  Apparently his best friend ‘needs love’.”

            “Oh, god. You’ve set me up with a desperate weirdo, haven’t you?”

            “No- I met him, he’s normal. Well, a little weird, but in a good way.  Anyway, there’s the café.”

            Liam pointed at a small, dimly lit restaurant. “Be nice, Zayn.  And his name’s Harry, remember.”

            Zayn made a face, but walked into the restaurant nonetheless. He sat at a table in the back, slumping down in his seat glumly.  He seriously did not want to be here.

            A few random people came in, but none of them looked right. He knew that this ‘Harry’ would have curly hair, but that was all he knew.  One cute guy came in, and he briefly hoped that it would be him, as he glanced around as if looking for someone, but the boy had straight hair, and he sat down at a table around the corner from Zayn.

            Zayn glanced down at his watch.  It was already twenty minutes past the time they were supposed to meet.  Zayn texted Liam, asking if Harry had a reason for being late. Zayn decided that he’d wait another ten minutes and then leave.

            The ten minutes came and gone, and finally he stood up, walking towards the door.  He happened to turn his head to the left as he left, and he saw the attractive boy from before sitting with a curly-haired boy. 

            Zayn walked over to them. “Are you Harry, by any chance?” Zayn asked, fidgeting with his hands awkwardly.

            “Yeah, are you Zayn?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Why are you so late?”

            Zayn gaped at the boy. “I was here forty minutes ago!”

            “Oh,” Harry said. “I didn’t see you.”

            “Yeah, I didn’t see you either, I was just going to leave. Who’s this?”

            “I’m Louis!” the attractive boy said happily, holding out his hand to shake. “I just saw Harry here sitting alone, so I joined him.”

            “Oh, lovely.”

            Zayn stood there awkwardly until Harry gestured at an extra seat.   He sat uncomfortably, shifting in his seat when they didn’t talk.

            “I’d best be off. It was nice talking to you, Harry.” Louis smirked and strolled out.

            “See you Monday,” Harry said, giving a little wave.

            “Did you just meet him?” Zayn asked curiously, watching the boy leave.

            Harry laughed. “No, that’s my best friend.”

            “Oh,” Zayn said, smiling. “So he just saw you and figured he’d join you.”

            “Yeah.  Do you want to order something?”

            “Sure,” Zayn said.  He was relieved that this whole thing was actually normal, that Harry wasn’t an asshole standing him up or anything.

            The blind date was uncomfortable, obviously- they talked about stupid things like favorite colors and how many siblings they had. But they exchanged numbers at the end, agreeing to text occasionally.

            Liam enthusiastically asked Zayn if it went well.

            “We’ll see,” Zayn shrugged, acting cool.  He actually thought Harry was pretty awesome. But he wouldn’t tell Liam that and give him the satisfaction of proving Zayn’s qualms over blind dates wrong.


End file.
